Shugo Chara Humpty Dumpty
by Scopaesthesia
Summary: ¿Que paso después de que Amu se graduó de secundaria Seyo? ¿Al fin descubriría su verdadero yo? ¿Que fue del padre de Ikuto? ¿Como seria el nuevo chara de Hikaru? ¿Que pasa después de que Nagihiko confiesa su secreto a Amu? ¿Cual el el verdadero poder del Humpty Lock? Misterios sin resolver y nuevas aventuras en ¡Shugo Chara: Humpty Dumpty!
1. Capitulo 1

¡Hola a todos!

Esta es la primera ves que escribo en años por lo cual podríamos decir que este es mi primer fic...

Antes que nada quería dar algunas aclaraciones rápidas sobre la historia ¿Oki?

Nuestra historia comienza al finalizar el manga de Shugo Chara Encore, por lo cual podríamos decir que esta sera la continuación del anime + manga, por lo cual si no has leído estaré haciendo pequeñas referencias de que sucedió en este.

Una de las cosas mas importantes es que intentare darle TODO el realismo posible, es decir que me apegare mucho a las historia anteriores (Shugo Chara, Doki y Party) claro, añadiéndole lo necesario para que a la ves sea una nueva historia. ¿Porque? Pues porque considero que hay varias cositas pendientes como el huevo de Hikaru, el verdadero ser de Amu, Ikuto y su padre, el secreto de Nadehiko, etc. Por lo cual podríamos decir que esta es una ¨nueva temporada¨.

En fin, sin mas rodeos aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que a todos les guste mucho y recuerde que cada comentario es aceptado y bienvenido con mucho cariño.

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Amu chan ¡es hora de despertar! 1… 2… 3… 4… ¡arriba! ¡Arriba! Amu chan -gritaba flotando por todos lados la pequeña chara Ran mientras agitaba energéticamente sus pompones por todos lados. Ya era bastante tarde y la floja de Amu aun no se levantaba, por lo que sus charas decidieron despertarla de la mejor manera en que se puede despertar a alguien -¿preparadas chicas?

¡Hai! -respondieron todas las demás charas brincando encima de ella -¡Amu chaaaaaaaan¡ -gritaron todas al mismo tiempo con todo su aliento mientras saltaban encima de sus cobijas.

¡Urusa!i -grito Amu levantándose molesta de su cama por el escándalo que todas estaban provocando mientras aventaba la cobija haciendo que sus charas salieran disparadas por todos lados -todas son muy ruidosas ¿porque mis charas tienen que ser taaan…? -pero Amu apenas se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ran , Miki, Suu y Dia. Todas sus charas estaban juntas de nuevo.

Después del día de la graduación por algún motivo Ran, Miki y Suu había vuelto a sus huevos. Para poder volver a verlas Dia tuvo que guiar a Amu a través de un viaje por el camino de las estrellas, donde descubrió que los verdaderos fragmentos de su resplandor eran sus charas.

Pero ahora ellas estaban de vuelta, a su lado y de alguna manera eso hacía que se pudiera sentir tranquila, con una suave calidez en su pecho.

-Bueno chicas por esta ves ustedes ganan ¡es hora de empezar el día!- dijo energética mientras se levantaba de la cama sonriendo. Las charas estaban un poco confundidas por el repentino cambio de humor de su dueña, pero bueno al menos estaba feliz ¿no?

Amu bajo las escaleras ya arreglada con su habitual ropa con un estilo semi gótico sin ningún plan especial para sus aburridas vacaciones de verano. Ahora ella sería una chica de preparatoria junto con Kukai, Rima y Tadase. Aunque en verdad le era bastante difícil imaginar su vida sin ser una guardián de la Academia Seyo y sin asistir a las habituales reuniones de te después de la escuela en el jardín real. Incluso extrañaría mucho a Yaya, Kairi, Rika y Hikaru, quienes ahora estarían a cargo de ser los protectores de Seyo. Le era bastante cómico incluso imaginar que Yaya seria la líder a cargo, pero con Kairi apoyándola no habría tanto de que preocuparse.

-Amu chan- llamo su madre mientras preparaba algo de comida –tienes visitas de un muchacho, dice que es amigo tuyo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro muchacho?!- grito papa mientras un rio de lágrimas brotaba por sus ojos amenazando con inundar la casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Una visita? ¿Pero quién podría ser? -se preguntó Amu, así que salió de la casa junto con sus charas para encontrarse con el misterioso visitante.

-Bueno días Amu chan- dijo Nagihiko mientras le guiñaba un ojo como saludo.

-¡Na…Nagihiko!- exclamo Amu, estaba muy sorprendida de que el fuera su visitante pero si lo pensabas bien tenía bastante sentido. No hace mucho que Nagihiko habia tomado el valor para decirle que en realidad él y Nadeshiko eran la misma persona en la boda de Sanjou san y Nikaido sensei. Pero con todo el alboroto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente de explicarle adecuadamente las cosas.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un paseo?- pregunto el chico de pelo azul mientas le sonreía.

Obviamente Amu acepto su propuesta y los dos fueron a caminar a un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran platicar, el lugar parecía un pequeño parque con algunas bancas y estaba lleno de árboles que cuando soplaba el viento caían pequeñas flores rosas de ellos. Esas flores se parecían a las que usaba Nadeshiko, pero ¿Quién era Nadeshiko? ¿No era Nadeshiko con quien Amu estaba en este momento? O más bien ¿estaba con Nagihiko

-Amu chan –interrumpió Nadeshiko en los enredosos pensamiento de Amu –etto… yo en realidad te invite a aquí porque quiero disculparme. Te estuve ocultando la verdad por mucho tiempo y no me siento nada bien por haberlo hecho, no poder ser sincero con alguien que quieres mucho no es nada facil. Y no vayas a creer que es una broma o algo así, en realidad yo y Nadeshiko somos la misma persona, sé que es un poco confuso pero…- rio nervioso .

-Sé que no es nada fácil y seguro tienes un buen motivo detrás de todo esto, pero por más que me lo pregunto aun no estoy muy segura de que podría ser o porque ocultaste algo como eso de mí.

-¡Y lo hay! Mira, desde que era pequeño se me crio como a una mujer eso haría que mis habilidades en la danza se desempeñaran de la mejor manera posible, con una naturalidad inigualable. Todos los días me enfrentaba a la prueba de aprender a ser como una mujer, vestirme como una, moverme como una, expresarme e incluso…sentir lo que ellas sienten. Nunca me molesto pero vivir disfrazado tampoco era exactamente lo que deseaba, por una parte una chica y por otra un chico ¿Quién era el verdadero yo? -en ese momento el viento soplo muy fuerte y Nagihiko tomo una de las flores que volaron por su alrededor colocándola en su pelo –pero me di cuenta que ambas era en realidad mi verdadero ser.

-Na…Nagihiko -susurro Amu para sí misma sorprendida pero a la ves conmovida. De alguna manera esto no la molestaba ni un poco. La Nadeshiko dulce y buena que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla y el Nagihiko protector y lleno de energía no parecían ser tan distintos. Ambas partes era también importantes para ella.

-Amu yo mañana tomare un vuelo fuera de Japón, lamento tener que irme de nuevo pero el baile es mi verdadera razón de vivir. ¡Deseo con todo mí ser que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo!

-No tienes que preocuparte –rio Amu –no hay nada que perdonar. Todos estaremos esperando aquí con ansias el día en el que vuelvas, seas quien seas, Nadeshiko o Nagihiko. Así que asegúrate de que ambos estén bien.

-Sí, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo el sonriendo –aún tengo que hablar con Tadase sobre algunas cosas antes del viaje así que esta es la despedida.

-Supongo que así es. Hasta pronto Nagihiko…

Y así ambos chicos fueron por distintos caminos esperando el día en el que al fin podrían volverse a encontrar. Eso era seguro.

-Amu chaaan, ¿extrañaras a Nagihiko? –pregunto Suu flotando sobre su hombro izquierdo

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no podría extrañar a mi mejor amiga?... espera, debería decir amigo, después de todo Nagihiko es un chico, aunque por otra parte Nadeshiko es una de mis mejores amigas, pero ellos dos son lo mismo así que no sería correcto que…- todas se rieron ante los divertidos balbuceos que Amu intentaba explicar bastante confundida.


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada muuuchisisimas gracias por que un día después de haber publicado el primer capítulo ya tenía comentarios positivos de la historia ¡no saben lo feliz que me puse! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Otra cosa es que quería aclara algo que me puso Agus-chii sobre el personaje de Rikka, sé que es un personaje exclusivo del anime (así como Lulu) pero decidí añadirla ya que esta historia es más bien una combinación del anime más el manga.

Y finalmente quería añadir un detalle bien importante: ¡Amu y los guardianes no estaban en la primaria como dicen en lo subtítulos del anime! Si lo pensamos bien, es más lógico que Seyo sea una secundaria (Ejemplo: Rikka en 1ro, Yaya en 2do, Amu en 3ro) y en realidad la diferencia de edad con Ikuto no es de 5-6 años como muchos piensan sino de 3-4 (No es tan pedófilo…lo es, pero no tanto hehe).

En fin, volviendo a lo importante aquí está el capítulo…

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ya estaba por caer la noche, el cielo tenía un tono anaranjado que avisaba a todos que en unos pocos minutos el cielo se oscurecería. Hinamori Amu corría a toda velocidad cargada con muchas bolsas de tiendas junto a sus charas que estaban a punto de desmayarse del cansancio.

-Amu chan ¡vas muy rápido! –se quejó Suu lloriqueando mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su dueña.

-¡Perdón chicas! No me di cuenta de lo rápido que paso el tiempo mientras estaba con Yaya y Rima. Pero si llego tarde para la cena mi mama me regañara.

Si, Amu había pasado todo el día en el mercado con sus amigas visitando cada tienda de ropa que se les cruzara al frente y por estar probándose y comprando todo lo que veían se hiso mucho más tarde de lo esperado. Para la mala suerte de Amu entre toda la diversión ni siquiera se percató de la gran cantidad de cosas que había comprado y que ahora solo eran un peso extra para sus brazos.

-¡Amu chan! ¡Cuidado!- grito Miki, pero antes de que la chica pelirosa se pudiera dar cuenta sintió como perdía el equilibrio y la gravedad hacia que su cuerpo estuviera a punto de estrellarse contra el piso. Todas las bolsas llenas de ropa salieron volando por todos lados. Amu cerró los ojos mientras que el único sonido presente era el de las bolsas cayendo ruidosamente contra el piso.

-¿Eh?... ¡porque no duele?- pregunto confundida al no sentir ningún dolor mientras abría los ojos. En ese momento sintió como un calor más fuerte que el del verano subía por su cara y especialmente a sus mejillas.

-¡Oye! Pero si a mí sí me duele –dijo Ikuto mientras con uno de sus brazos se sobaba la cabeza en señal del dolor por el impacto.

-¡Ikuto! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- grito sobresaltada sin darse cuenta de que estaba encima del podre chicos a mitad de la calle.

-Que egoísta Amu ¿esa es tu forma de agradecerme por haberte salvado de una terrible caída? Aparte de todo te me tiras encima en plena vía pública, eres toda una pervertida. –Dijo burlándose de ella. Amu sintió como su cabeza estaba en llamas e intento levantarse pero un brazo no se lo permitió. Ikuto la había atraído a el – eres muy cruel conmigo.

-¡Urusai! –dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente –tu eres el único pervertido aquí ¡neko pervertido!

Ikuto soltó una gran carcajada, se puso de pie y empezó a levantar las bolsas que estaban regadas por todos lados.

-¿Eh? Ikuto, deja eso no tienes por qué levantarlo, yo puedo hacerlo –dijo Amu mientras empezaba a recoger otras de las bolsas.

Cuando terminaron de levantar todo el desastre provocado por el incidente ya había anochecido.

-A…Amu chan…tu mama…- intento recordarle Miki

-¡Urusai! –gritaron Ran y Suu rápidamente antes de que Amu la oyera

-¿Qué no puedes ver? –empezó Suu

-¡Es el poder del amor! - completo Ran emocionada

Ahora los dos chicos estaban sentados en una banca rodeados por las problemáticas bolsas mientras los alumbraban las estrellas.

-Nee Ikuto –lo llamo Amu -¿A dónde fuiste en tu último viaje? Utau me dijo que te has vuelto bastante popular en algunos pueblos Europeos…etto ¿has descubierto algo de tu padre? – eso último en susurros

-De hecho si, hace poco pude hablar con el -¿Qué? ¿En serio Ikuto había encontrado a su padre? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijo? Pero Amu no podía ser tan imprudente y preguntarle tantas cosas a la vez, se vería como una completa entrometida –Fue el día de la boda… -empezó a contar como si le hubiera leído la mente.

_Flashback_

Ikuto estaba fuera de la iglesia, rodeado por todos los invitados los cuales estaban haciendo alboroto celebrando la boda de Saijou y Nikkaido. Pero el sintió que alguien lo estaba observando muy cerca de ahí, así que decidió ir a encontrarse con su espectador. Cuando lo vio sintió como algo lo atravesaba pero decidió que era mejor conservar la calma.

-¿Así que has estado observando? Debes estar sorprendido después de tanto tiempo- dijo Ikuto a su padre

-Veo que llevas el violín.

-Si, al parecer lo encontraron en un país extrajeron y por algún motivo creyeron que lo mejor es que fuera un recuerdo para mí de mi padre.

-Ya veo… entonces fue así –después un corto silencio se hiso presente –¿sabes? Me entere de que estuviste buscándome para poder ser mi aprendiz. Es increíble, después de todo pensé que creerías que soy un padre de mierda por haberlos abandonado a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermana. Ni un mensaje, una llamada, una visita… ¿Por qué?

-Al principio de verdad quería partirte la cara, pero después me di cuenta que haberme topado con este violín me di cuenta del gran poder que tiene para poder hacer feliz a las personas, todos los sentimientos que podía compartir. Supe que lo que en verdad deseabas sobre todo era poder compartir esos sentimientos por todo el mundo.

-Hmmm…entonces así fue. Me alegra que lo entendieras. Pero Ikuto, no cometas el mismo error que yo – Ikuto volteo a verlo sorprendido –nunca olvides los sentimientos de aquellas personas que son importantes para ti …y al parecer aquí hay algunas personas las cuales te estiman mucho –dijo mientras miraba fijamente a lo lejos a Amu

-Sí, lo entiendo –dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

_Fin de Flashback_

-¡¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no volverás a irte?! –grito emocionada Amu

- ¿Eh tan alegre te pone que me quede contigo? ¿No será que ya te estas empezando a olvidar del pequeño rey? –El calor de Amu volvió a sus mejillas

-¡Ikuto no digas tonterías! ¡No estés intentando tomarme el pelo de nuevo! Porque ya no voy a caer en tus bromas

-¿Bromas? Lo que dije aquel día en el aeropuerto no era broma. Amu yo en verdad te prometo que te enamoraras de mí…

Pero antes de que Amu pudiera alcanzar a responder algo su celular empezó a sonar, era una llamada de su mama.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Mama me va a matar! –dijo Amu levantándose apresurada mientras tomaba todas sus bolsas -¡Vámonos chicas!

Entonces Amu salió corriendo junto a sus charas preparada para recibir una paliza llegando a casa.

-Ya estas creciendo pequeña Amu –dijo para si mismo, pero Ikuto sintió una mirada que lo observaba en alguna parte de la oscuridad, hasta que pensó que tal vez ya estaba muy cansado. Él no sabía que realmente alguien si los estaba observando.

-Así que Ikuto volvió, ¡pero que afortunada soy! La dueña del Humpty Lock y el dueño de la Dumpty Key …así será aún más fácil poder robarlos…¡ soy tan afortunada!...


End file.
